


鸽子、牛排、菠萝与西红柿

by alaana322



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaana322/pseuds/alaana322
Summary: *267，洛夫伦X萨拉赫





	鸽子、牛排、菠萝与西红柿

米尔纳对罗伯逊的第一印象并不太好。  
尽管那个苏格兰男孩有着一副迷人的外貌和有趣的灵魂，但那番对于鸽子是否能思考的长篇大论还是让米尔纳在这场相亲介绍会中茫然地度过了前半程。  
“鸽子一定会思考，”罗伯逊肯定地说，到现在为止他滔滔不绝地谈论了三十分钟，但一点都没碰手边的红茶，“不然为什么他会追着我不停地发出叫声？那一定在传达着什么。”  
米尔纳在“你疯了吗”和“或许吧”之间最终选择了后者。  
“或许吧。”  
罗伯逊的眼睛在闪闪发光：“你相信我？要知道我跟十个人说这事，十个人都觉得我一定是疯了。”  
而我是第十一个这么想的。米尔纳拿起自己的茶杯，香气扑鼻而来，已经被鸽子折磨半个小时的大脑神经忽然松弛许多。  
高大的侍应生忽然出现打断了谈话，当他放下餐盘之后，米尔纳皱了皱鼻子。上帝，这个人居然会喜欢全熟的牛排，那和咀嚼橡胶片有什么区别呢？萨拉赫说他是个完美符合米尔纳对于男友一切要求的最佳人选，但现在看来还并不足以下定论。  
“棒极了，我正好有点饿。”罗伯逊开始切割他的食物，看上去像个知足常乐的年轻男孩。  
“你和Mo是同学？”  
“只是同校而已，我们都效力于足球队。”  
米尔纳弯起嘴角：“我曾经也踢足球。”  
罗伯逊抬起眼睛看向他：“你的位置？”  
“中场和边后卫。”  
“我踢左后卫，”罗伯逊说，“工人阶级的专属位置。”  
“哇哦，我猜想你一定是场上最忙碌的球员。”  
“他们没我可不行。”  
气氛开始变得融洽，在刀叉触碰的轻响中，罗伯逊展露出一种对交际游刃有余的成熟，那可和他的外表不太一样，倒是和他梳得整齐的背头非常契合。  
他们又交换了对于如今英超球队的看法，一致认为利物浦俱乐部该是时候拿下英超冠军。  
“我是利物浦的超级粉丝，看看26号吧，他能在场上保持动力，前后冲刺九十分钟，一个完美的左后卫。”  
米尔纳对于现在的利物浦球员没什么偏爱，他认为谁都足够好，并且天赋无人能及。唯一有些不满意的是14号，他认为这个球员腰部僵硬，如果让他灵活地做出扭腰动作射门，那肯定办不到。  
“或许我们可以去一次安菲尔德，现场看到翻滚的红色海洋一定比在ins上看到的更美。”  
米尔纳不可置否：“如果时间合适的话。”  
罗伯逊点点头。他的眼睛里充满期待，比米尔纳见过的所有男孩都要明亮，这让他想起萨拉赫给他看到的第一张关于罗伯逊的照片。  
照片上的男孩穿着印有校徽图案的球衣，抿住嘴对着镜头微笑，深棕色的眼睛里有一圈不太明显的光晕，但足够吸引米尔纳去询问他的资料。  
“我的苏格兰朋友，除了听不懂他到底在说什么之外，我和他相处得不错。”埃及来的IT天才这样说，让坐在旁边的克罗地亚人露出紧张的神情。  
“我想某人不太高兴。”米尔纳的视线在德扬·洛夫伦身上扫了一圈，脸上挂着不怀好意的微笑。  
萨拉赫立刻凑到他的男友面前，用卷发蹭着他的肩膀：“拜托，我和Andy只是朋友。”  
“你能和Andy‘相处得不错’，为什么我就必须远离Luka和Sime？”  
“那并不一样，我不会和Andy在凌晨一点用视频聊天。而且你为什么要拿着手机躲开我去到客厅？”  
“难道不是因为你总在晚上看书？”  
“你可以陪着我，或者睡觉。”  
“嘿伙计，我不会阿拉伯语，你也不了解克罗地亚语，让我们各取所需，好吗？”  
老好人米尔纳适时地引开了话题：“有谁还记得今晚的主角？”  
洛夫伦和萨拉赫的眼睛里都冒着一团火焰，尤其是听见那些被提及的名字，米尔纳真害怕他们会把装满饮品的玻璃杯狠狠摔到地上。  
但这样的担心是多余的，不过五分钟而已——甚至比这更快——两个男人又重新抱在了一起，相互用鼻尖蹭动对方的脸颊，随着派对上的音乐节奏慢慢晃起舞步。  
而独自坐在吧台边的米尔纳眯起眼睛，在昏暗灯光中凝视着他的相亲对象，嘴唇无意识地抿成一条线。  
米尔纳今年33岁，谈过几个男友，但都以分手告终。不可否认，学术名流的背景总是颇受青睐，大学教授的职业赋予他智慧的魅力，游刃有余的应对不同个性的情人——除了眼前的罗伯逊，他差点因为一只鸽子而在交谈中退败，万幸地是足球又将他们粘合起来，现在话题终于走上正轨，罗伯逊开始询问米尔纳的休假时间以及日常生活。  
“米尔纳先生，Mo告诉我你是个典型的英格兰绅士，喜欢一切做起来具有风度的事。”  
“比如？”  
“高尔夫球，”罗伯逊挑起眉毛，“下午茶，和谈论天气。”  
“听起来我是个无趣的人。”  
“我之前也这么想，”苏格兰男孩耸耸肩，继而张开嘴笑了起来，“直到Mo给我看了你的ins账号。耶稣基督啊，怎么会有人给你起名叫做‘无聊的米尔纳’？”  
这可是个久远的回忆，能追溯到米尔纳第一次去公学就读的时期。还没拥有自己独特气质的男孩站在人群里并不出众，憨厚的方型下巴和老旧的生活作派都让人对他索然无味，于是“无聊的米尔纳”开始在同龄人中流传起来，直至Facebook和Instagram这样的社交软件问世，突然揭下了米尔纳脸上被别人戴上的一层面具。人们开始把视线放聚集到他身上，他身边渐渐会出现一些女孩，然后变成男孩。  
发现自己的性取向并接纳它需要很长一段时间，而随着不断地挖掘和探索，你会发现对于伴侣的要求一直在变化。  
起初米尔纳只需要一个纯洁无辜的男孩，能够让刚刚意识到自己是个基佬的他得到有力的拥抱和薄荷味的亲吻；直至开始接触性爱，那些充满荷尔蒙的强壮男性则成为第一目标，接着是频繁的更换枕边人的漫长时光。现在，当他意识到青春时日无多，或许是时候该找一个适合组建家庭的人了。  
罗伯逊是这个人吗？虽然之前关于鸽子的故事叫人不解，但在娱乐方面，他们可都是足球场上的左后卫。而且他喜欢这个男孩的幽默方式——除了那只鸽子，去他的鸽子——就像早上出门就能看到的阳光，极具生活化的快乐。  
“所以你是个教授，”罗伯逊动动自己的眉毛，“不得不说我颇受教授欢迎，他们对我的论文非常感兴趣，尤其是那篇研究鸽——”  
“我对你的交际圈更感兴趣，”米尔纳恨透了鸽子，他拒绝在交谈里再度跟这个物种发生什么关系，“Mo告诉我你和他是朋友，你们怎么认识的？”  
“非常正常的情况，他是助教，而我是那堂课里表现最好的学生，然后他告诉我球队里需要一个聪明人，而我就是那个聪明人。我们一起赢下了许多比赛，接着是源源不断的社团庆祝活动，派对总是能拉近距离，更何况他跟我坦白了一切。”  
“坦白？”  
“他说自己喜欢男孩，我就像这样——”罗伯逊双手捧住脸颊，模仿了那幅世界名画，“‘你确定要这样毫无顾忌地告诉我？出柜并不容易。’我记得自己当时这么说。你知道他是如何回答的吗？”  
米尔纳做出“请继续”的手势。  
“‘不容易？这可是英格兰，你以为我是因为什么才来这里留学的，美食吗？’”罗伯逊摊开双手，“好吧，我无从反驳，只能告诉他‘我也是’。”  
“你们没有相互安慰过对方？”米尔纳问，带着一点故作无意的平静态度拿起桌面上的茶杯。  
“别开玩笑了。Mo讨厌我吃饭的方式，我嫌弃Mo收拾衣物的状态，那跟把卷成一团的手榴弹扔进衣柜里差不多，只会留下一片狼藉。”  
米尔纳差点把嘴里的红茶喷到罗伯逊脸上。他忽然想起洛夫伦曾经的一些小抱怨，说自己的埃及男友能把原来整齐的衣柜收拾成垃圾场。一种奇妙的感觉开始在身体里发酵，像是对于预设情敌被罗伯逊排除在外而产生的愉快和优越。米尔纳想要克制情绪，然而微笑还是出现在嘴角上。  
“你很高兴？”罗伯逊问。  
“什么？”  
“我说完之后你对着我微笑，所以我认为你很高兴，”苏格兰人前倾身体，“现在可以叫你James吗？”  
米尔纳点点头，这可比“米尔纳先生”好听点。  
“James，我也非常高兴能和你见面，”罗伯逊靠得更近了，几乎越过了一半的桌面，“自从看过你的社交媒体我就告诉Mo这是个好机会，你是个有趣的人，而且见多识广，脾气温和。我知道你对鸽子根本一头雾水，但你没让我难堪。Mo说得没错，你是个英格兰绅士。”  
“哇哦，我有点……受宠若惊？”  
“我确实想要和你一起去利物浦观看球赛，这并不是一个口头邀请，”罗伯逊停顿了一会儿，接着说，“这是我24年以来第一次想要真正和一个人去做什么。”  
他说得诚挚非常，而米尔纳应该对此表露出来自心灵上的触动，然后他们会发展到下一步，订好去安菲尔德的机票，或者就近找个酒店。  
但米尔纳只是震惊地看着罗伯逊，干巴巴地重复道：“24年？”  
“是的，”罗伯逊说，神情无辜，“再过三个月我就满25岁了。”  
“……我要去厕所。”

24岁。  
米尔纳撑着洗手池，面无表情地和镜子里的约克郡男人对视起来。  
24岁，这意味着当米尔纳已经开始和同性相互抚慰的时候罗伯逊还是个9岁的男孩——真正的男孩，会流着鼻涕找妈妈要土豆卷饼那种。不得不说，这让米尔纳感觉到自己和那些向儿童伸出双手的混蛋有些相似。  
羞愧感让他无地自容，匆忙拿出手机拨打萨拉赫的号码，耳边却传来洛夫伦的声音，这对情侣显然在生活中分享了一切。  
“嗨Milly！你是来告诉我们好消息的吗？”克罗地亚人非常兴奋，那边吵闹的环境似乎是在咖啡馆里。  
“和好消息无关，为什么没人告诉我他才24岁？”  
“谁？Andy？”  
“别装傻Dej，你肯定知道！”  
萨拉赫突然闯进对话，埃及口音浓厚的英语带着笑意：“我们只是介绍契合的对象，至于年龄从不在考虑范围之内，希望你能了解。”  
“但是——”  
“你认为自己已经老了？”  
“承认年龄差距的存在并不代表我会对自己的身体和精神状态产生怀疑，这只是……只是年龄差距会导致在某些问题上发生意见分歧。”  
“比如？”  
米尔纳抬起头凝视天花板，上面铺展着《阿芙罗狄忒的诞生》，爱与美的女神目光柔和，比孕育她的海水更加深邃。画上没有她的小儿子，或许他此刻正拿着那只金箭围绕在身边骚扰自己的内心世界。  
“我24岁的时候可没打算找一位稳定的男友，过上平静的生活。年轻就是一场冒险，Andrew才刚刚踏上自己的旅途，而我已经失去探索的兴致了。”  
这并不是否定自我的消极情绪，只是米尔纳更喜欢正视现实。8年足够抵得上一次世界大战的时间，它所带来的差异必然是巨大的，生活不像爱情电影，有写不尽的麻烦和摩擦。  
“我认为你应该去问Andy，”洛夫伦说，声音忽远忽近，“如果他不能接受你现在想要追求的东西，那么最好及时止损。但谁能说得定呢？我之前也从没想过要和一位‘异教徒’在一起，更何况他还是个邋遢鬼——嘿！别踩我的白色球鞋！——这些问题在感觉面前连尘埃都不如。”  
“因为你们都是傻瓜，傻瓜从不会相互嫌弃。”  
“Fuck off，Milly。”  
“注意语言，Dej，”萨拉赫提醒，“你旁边站着一位小女孩。”  
“总之去和Andy谈谈，”洛夫伦说，“学会利用你的舌头，教授。”  
“谢谢你的建议，爱神先生。”  
伴随着洛夫伦的另一句粗话，萨拉赫在电话那端哈哈大笑起来。

当米尔纳重新回到座位上时，罗伯逊看上去有些消沉。他拿着那把精致的茶匙搅动杯子里已经失去热量的饮品，牛排也停留在原来的切口上再也没有动过。  
“你回来了。”苏格兰人有力无气地打招呼。  
“抱歉，刚好遇上一通电话。”  
“谁打来的电话？”显然罗伯逊并不在意所谓的“电话”，他只是礼貌性的接下话题，却不愿意像之前那样和米尔纳发生视线触碰。  
“ 一位朋友，他很好奇我今天要和谁见面，”米尔纳耸耸肩，“我告诉他是一个年轻的苏格兰男孩。”  
罗伯逊终于抬起眼睛看向他：“你介意我的年龄？”  
“不，不是你的问题。就年龄而言，对于你来说我有些过于成熟，就像被烤久了的牛排。”  
“但我喜欢全熟牛排。”  
“……接得好，”米尔纳舔舔嘴唇，“可这只是一个比喻。”  
“这都是借口，”罗伯逊失望地垂下头，“你并不喜欢我。”  
“不，不是这样，Andrew——”  
“你甚至不会叫我Andy。”  
“Andy，”米尔纳立刻改变称呼，他还试图让自己的语气听上去更温柔一点儿，“你是个好男孩，但我想让你知道我们之间确实有些微妙的差异，就像年龄——”  
“我就知道，我就知道！”  
“你并不理解，我不是在强调什么‘我们有年龄差所以并不合适’之类的无聊话题，而是想要知道你的想法，你对我的感觉如何，还有你对未来的打算。”  
“我从不想这么多，只要我自己认为是正确的就行，”罗伯逊盯着米尔纳的眼睛，“我不关心你多少岁，或者喝不喝茶，会不会在闲暇时间打高尔夫，即使你喜欢在披萨上放菠萝片，如论如何，我现在只想让你和我一起去安菲尔德，然后我会约你去任何地方，直到你同意和我回一趟苏格兰。”  
“回苏格兰？”米尔纳立刻举起双手制止了这段表白，“哇哦，稍等一下，你说得有些远了，我们甚至还没有在一起，只是相互有好感。”  
“我相信感觉，我相信一见钟情。”  
“好吧，速度男孩，你让我有点跟不上了。”眩晕感冲上了脑门，米尔纳的双腿有些虚软，尤其在听到一见钟情的时候，他像个饱满的氢气球一般浑身轻盈，几乎要飘到餐厅那片装饰华丽的天花板上去。  
罗伯逊没有察觉到任何问题，继续对米尔纳的自控力发起冲击：“我对你一见钟情，而你认为我们‘相互有好感’，还等什么呢James？我们应该给对方打开通行的大门。”  
在逐渐加重的眩晕里，米尔纳忘记了一切，恍惚之间，他感觉自己的嘴巴微微张开，似乎说了一句“没错”。

“所以你答应要和他去看比赛？”  
米尔纳仿佛能从声音里听到萨拉赫的微笑，于是也跟着勾起嘴角：“下个周末，我们一起从伦敦出发。”  
“那关于年龄差距呢？”  
“已经变得无关紧要了，”米尔纳摘下手腕上的表，幸福地叹着气，“现在唯一的问题是，他认为番茄属于蔬菜，而我觉得是水果，我们互不相让。”

end.


End file.
